The Planet Who Cried Wolf
by Hassium553
Summary: Corneria and Venom have finally gone to war with each other, and in desparation Corneria has ordered a massive recruitment of all freelance mercanaries and a draft of citizens. Will this be enough to stop Venom's agressive and harsh invasion forces, well read to find out.


**Hello readers and writers, I'm hassium, and im here to talk about the life threating effect of diab... Whoa whoa sorry reading the wrong script.**

**This is my first story, minus one cancelled one, and i am really excited to get my story out for y'all to read. I hope my ability in writing is not dissapointing and I hope you enjoy all of my stories that my little brain can produce.**

**I'm glad to answer any questions you may have and i will hear(or read) any advice, complaints, or general compliments that you may have, hell if you want to leave a review just to insult me then you let out all that anger to your hearts content. **

**All i can do now is give this my best so again, first story, hearts content, diabetus, and all the advice you can throw at me.**

**(Now the boring part)**

**Disclaimer: all characters from the starfox franchise do not belong to me, and also whoever owns a white mazida, you parked in a illegal fire zone and you will be towed, that is all.**

**Chapter 1 : The planet who cried wolf**

**"As our enemies have found we can reason like men, now let us show them we can fight like men"**

* * *

Corneria, Corneria City (fucking orgional)

- 1 week after the offical declaration of war was presented between the Empire of Venom and the planet of corneria-

" alright welcome, now we'll be doing this one at a time, about fifthteen minutes bewtween each of you, we'll start alphabeticlly, now will mister...

I had already zoned out by the time the uniformed officer had opened his mouth, what was this guy? A capitain? Who cares all these *highly tranied and professonal* military guys were alike, uptight and stubborn has a mule. Why did I want to be an officer anyway, I'd probably end up like this poor soul and spend my time flying a desk and not a fighter.

I looked to see who was going into the office for a *interview* just out of pure boredem, a simple dog like character, I didnt care enough to see what his breed was, to many to keep track any way. My body started to urge me to change my position on the chair i sat in, I obeyed and let myself get comfortable again, but i dont know how long I could stay comfortable, with all the other mercanaries in here it might take the whole day to clear this room out.

The least they could've done was let me a playboy magazine to keep me somewhat occupide, the room was filled to its maximum copaxity, maybe a hundred different people in the room, foxes, wolfes, birds, dogs, felines, and did i see a sheep? Poor bastard.

One fox sat to my right and a feline to my left, the feline seemed he had more than one battle under his belt, scar on his eye, buff build, and the look of death in his eyes, yeah I wouldnt mind being partnered with this guy. And the fox to my left, good lord, who let this kid in? He was way to young to sign up for this, he looked nervous and he seemed very unsure of himself.

Taking my attention from the fellow soon to be Corneian military mercinaries, I started to read the posters hanging around the room, all framed, all stupid. " be all you can", " never stop fighting". Is this what they feed the new recruits when they join the military? Still looking at the framed poster I began to see myself more than the actual poster itself.

Yep nothings changed, wolf, grey with more of a white face and a grey body than anything, my uncovered arms reveled my snow white hands and forearms and turned back to grey when it hit my elbows. It was the same for my legs, some people say I had the look of a true wolf, I dont know about that, and I didnt care, my looks are my looks not changing, and not caring what others say.

Why dont i just come back tomorrow? This place might be mored cleared out by then, as I started to move to get up the fox next to me spoke.

"Hey where you going?"

"Not any where if i stay here" I replied dully

"This office wont be taking any more applications for mercinaries until next week, I wouldnt go, you might as well stay"

The young fox had a point there "Well shit, guess I'm staying here"

The fox let a smile come on to his face happy that he was able to convince me not to leave. Well better thank I guess.

"Well thanks uh?"

"Fox McCloud, nice to meet you, and your welcome mister?"

McCloud? Have I meet this kid before, I never forget a name, where have a heard that name before, just in the mist of my thinking a realized I hadnt answered him yet.

"Names Tom "socks" Lester"

"socks?" Fox questioned

I couldnt help but smile on the inside at the question, I always introduced myself with adding my nickname to my real name, it was common for people to question it. And that never angered me it made me laugh at the occurance of it. The nickname was a good child hood memory and I always loved it like it was my real name.

" Socks its what my friends called me while growing up, Its because of my arms and legs, the lower part of my arms and legs are white, so my friends decided it would be appropiate to call me socks, Ive never complained about it"

"Oh well its nice to meet you tom...

"Will mister Lester please come up next" What the hell? Had it already been so long? I must've been bored or distracted longer than i thought.

"Sorry ki...Fox, duty calls" And before Fox even had time to answer Tome got up to meet with the military officer next to the office door.

" ?" The officer asked

Was there really any need to ask if I was Lester, I mean did he not see me get up and walk right up to him? I wonder if that tie is to tight around his neck? Because I wouldnt mind loosening a few teeth on this guy to make him feel better.

"The one and only" Again I answer dully and him little emotion, I was glad to be up finally but I mean really, One stupid question and I could lose a few brain cells throught my anger.

"step right this way" He said as he opened the door and motioned me to follow his in.

The room was dark, cold and seemed like I was about to be jumped, blindfolded and sent into a warehouse to be beaten. There was one camera in front of a desk that was in the middle of the room, next to it was one chair for the officer, and across from it one chair for feeling of the whole thing was now a little more serious than in the other room. The officer had his big boy pants on now, they must be very serious about the interview part, But why? Whatever not my job to worry about.

" alright mister Lester, just look into the camera, give your full name, date of birth and your former occupation"

Wow this is just like a interview.

" My name is Tom Morrison Lester, born on August 24, 2045, and I used to serve in the Conerian police force befor...

" Please mister lester just answer the questions, nothing more"

Well whatever you say so prick, yes sir, right away sir, god damn stuck up officers.

" Why do you want to serve as a mercanary in the cornerian military?"

Well thats a million dollar question now isnt it?

" I was removed from the police force and I was not willing to join the regular army due to personal reasons"

"Why were you removed from the police force, and what are the personal reasons that stopped you from joining the regular military"

" I was removed due to my inability to contain my anger, and in the heat of the moment I coldly killed the man who shot my partner just weeks before"

"go on"

" I was not willing to work with others again, if I couldnt stand losing one friend then I wont stand losing a whole group of friends in one day"

It was all true, I hating losing close friends, I had grown up in an orpahage and friends was all i had to keep me sane. And it just so happens that my partner who died, was a childhood friend, he was the one who named me "socks", I'll never go through that again , having no one is better than losing everyone.

" Now we get to the pychological part of the test, I say a word and you say the first thing that comes to your head"

"easy enough" I said bluntly

"War"

"What is it good for?" I knew were this was going and there was no way in hell he was going to judge me like some over educated prick, Bring it on.

"mister lester take this test seriouly"

I only shrugged my shoulders at his remark, but he continued

" Gun"

For god's sake kill me already! " Use"

"Ring"

"Around the rosy"

"Mister lester! If you refuse to answer thses questions seriouly and professnionlly then I will be forced to fail your test, which makes you immeditiately unsuitable to work for the cornerian military!"

Wow im fairly impressed, he got me, I need a job, I need this job. I cant do anything but fight, I cant blow this, aw hell time to suck up my pride and answer the mans questions.

"Venom"

"Fight"

"Car"

"Cover"

"Officer"

I had to avoid walking into that one, he knew I wanted to say some smart ass remark, but I'll bite.

"Orders"

The prick smiled at my answer, obviouly happy with his ability to *tame* me, well at least I might get the job now, as long as I keep the act up.

"Pilot"

"Plane"

"Alright mister Lester one last question, and then you'll be free to go about the rest of the day"

"Alright shoot" I just hoped it was a reasonable questions, becasue I couldnt handle anymore of these pointless ones.

" Are you willing to give your life for Corneria"

My mind went into a spiral when I heard his question, it wasnt that I wouldnt give my life, no I gladly would, but why would he ask this? Was it his personal question or was it a mandatory question? How mad are things out there in the war.

"mister lester?"

I let my mind wander to long, and I didnt even answer the officer before I started rambaling on in my mind"I would gladly give my life for the sake of Corneria given the order or to save others"

He seemed sastified with my answer, you better be I didnt spitball all my answer to you so that you could fail me, the officer took some notes on a small tablet that was built into the table, had that always been there? I couldnt tell what he was typing into it, so I just had to start praying that I had passed.

The small noise that the tablet made when he presses it's keyborad was starting to get very annoying, it made me angrier than it really should have, it was the waiting, the silence, come on give me some feedback has you type away.

Come on, Come on " Alright mister lester, you have passed your test, barely, and you will get your first orders in one day, you must come back here to recive them, got that?"

"Crystal clear, sir"

I added on the *sir* part because now that I was a mercanary just for the cornerian military, I would probably have to start getting use to calling people that, even if there like this asshole.

"Here you are mister lester, this will verifiy that you work for the cornerian military" He had pulled a paper just out of the desk and handed it to me, a printer in a desk?, maybe now aday flying a fighter and flying a desk aren't too different.

"Thank you,sir"

I took a quick look at the paper in my hand and then proceded to get out of my chair, my legs must've been asleep because was very difficult not to just fall down and take a nap here for the night, but I ignored my legs and did my best to wake them. When I opened the door the lights of the room burned my unprotected eyes.

Well its good to be back, the room looked the same, filled to the max, generally boring, and not somewhere I wanted to stay very lomger.

I walked by that fox from earlier and I got his attention." Well get ready kid, but dont worry if I passed then you should pass, recive a promotion to general, and get all the babes you want with no questions asked"

" Oh thanks uh... Tom"

Tom didnt know it but fox thought that he was crazy, and that maybe the test would be easier than he thought if someone like him could pass.

I finally reached the door to leave the building, about time, Okay get my shades to look cool, I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my sun glasses, it wasn't the sun that was bright, it was that it was to bright for me, man when I reach home I'm gonna put on my birthday suit and just sprawl out on my bed.

I reached the parking lot area of the small recruiting center, but the parking lot was biiger than the building I just left, reason being was that there was corporate buildings, malls, and all kinds of stores around me, god damn this city and all of it's *glory*.

The roads may have been more clear but this parking lot was not, and now I only have one more problem to worry about, were the hell is my car?!

* * *

**"as our enemies have found we can reason like men, now let us show them we can fight like men"- thomas jefferson, thats right, good old jefferson said that quote, oh and this quote stuff is gonna become a think, alright.**

**Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if you didnt, then let me know, and if you did enjoy this first chapter than again let me know.**

**And depending on you guys, I might continue the story, thats right power to the readers, its up to y'all if I'll continue this trek for ADVENTURE, oh and this story.**

**I know I put you in a prssure position, good luck, god speed, leave some reviews and I'll read them. **

**Oh and Tom's( or socks, whatever you prefer) middle name, yeah please dont complain about that part of his name, you'll never see his middle name be used for non-formal reasons so dont worry if you dont like his middle name, it was just the name of my uncle who died and I just wanted to add it in.**

**Now dont you feel like a jackass if you didnt like his middle name.**

**Oh and I might be planning to add another OC to this story, but I feel like I need to let y'all help me with this, so if you want your story to have a part in this great swashbuckling adventure, then leave a review about or just email me.**

**Well thats all folks( Yes pun very much intented)**

**Later.**


End file.
